Rompiendo las reglas
by Yan-Yae
Summary: SPOLIERS del 7º... Rose, Al y Scorpius les dan un buen dolor de cabeza a sus padres... literalmente


**Rompiendo las Reglas**

_by_

**Yan-Yae**

_Disclaimer_: como digo siempre, JotaKa es la dueña de los personajes de HP, a mí me pertenecen solamente la trama y Selene.

**ADVERTENCIA**: ya lo puse en el summary pero nunca esta de más, este fic tiene Spoliers del 7º libro, si no lo leíste te pido que vuelvas atrás y elijas otro fic para leer, no quiero arruinarte el final!!!

Nota: Acá estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia, es una locura, pero decidí que si mi muso volvía iba a escribir todo lo que se me ocurría y este fic es resultado de esa promesa, jejejeje...

Albus Severus, Scorpius y Rose terminaron el colegio hace un año y Selene (la hermana de Scorpius) acaba de terminar sexto año al igual que Lily y Hugo...

"Pensamientos"

¡¡¡¡¡Espero que les guste!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------

Era una visión bastante extraña la que presentaba el interior del Caldero Chorreante.

Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley estaban sentados en la misma mesa, los tres estaban con sus esposas: Astoria Greengas, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger, respectivamente. A demás también estaban la hija menor de Harry Potter, Lily, y el hijo menor de Ron, Hugo.

Pero¿por qué estaban ahí?

Eso es exactamente lo que se preguntaban los 6 adultos.

Sus hijos les habían pedido encontrarse en aquel lugar.

Scorpius había enviado una carta a sus padres, Draco y Astoria, diciendo que iría él a buscar a su hermana, Selene, al anden 9 ¾ y que quería que se vieran en el Caldero Chorreante a las ocho de la noche para cenar.

A Draco ese hecho le llamó mucho la atención, pues podrían cenar tranquilamente en Malfoy Manor, pero mucho más le llamó la atención que Scorpius se ofreciera (o más bien impusiera) a ir recoger a su hermana. No es que se llevaran mal ni mucho menos, solo que Scorpius siempre estaba muy ocupado para cosas del estilo familiar.

Quizá era como había dicho Astoria y Scorpius al fin les presentaría a su misteriosa novia.

Harry y Ginny habían encontrado una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina:

"Los espero a las ocho en el Caldero Chorreante. También irá James. Saludos A.S"

Ambos se habían mirado extrañados¿por qué quería verlos en el Caldero si se verían de todos modos esa noche?

Al final se decidieron y le enviaron una lechuza y esta regreso con una corta nota:

"Ya lo verán", lo que los puso más nerviosos.

Rose, por él contrarió a Scorpius y Al, había dado la invitación frente a frente, por algo era una Gryffindor.

Durante el desayuno había comentado que quería invitarlos a comer al Caldero Chorreante como motivo de bienvenida a su hermano Hugo, que volvía ese día de su sexto año en Hogwarts.

Su madre, Hermione, la había mirado con perspicacia, sus hijos discutían todo el tiempo, como ella misma y Ron en su juventud.

----------------------------------

Aunque los tres chicos habían quedado con sus respectivas familias en encontrase a las ocho, pero Draco y Astoria habían llegado veinte minutos antes porque Astoria estaba tan ansiosa que estaba por volver loco a Draco y este había optado por salir antes, con la esperanza de que Astoria dejara de hostigarlo con tantas preguntas.

Aun estaban buscando una mesa vacía cuando llegaron las familias Potter y Weasley

Ambas familias estaban bastante sorprendidas, mientras esperaban a que el expreso de Hogwarts llegara se habían enterado de que cada una había sido citada en el Caldero Chorreante.

Mientras buscaban una mesa lo bastante grande para ambas familias, se encontraron con el matrimonio Malfoy.

Las tres parejas se miraron por unos segundos sin hacer ningún gesto, estaban frente a frente con el _enemigo_.

- Potter's, Weasley's, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches- contestaron al unísono.

- Mi esposa Astoria- presentó Draco.

En ese momento, Tom, el anciano cantinero, se les acerco.

- Buenas noches, señores, señoras, los esperaba más tarde- saludo con una inclinación de cabeza-. Si me siguen, los llevaré a su mesa.

Los adultos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

- No, Tom, necesitamos dos mesas- dijo Ron.

- Vinimos por separado- confirmó Ginny.

- Sus hijos me pidieron que guardara una mesa lo suficientemente grande para las tres familias- explicó.

- Debe ser un error- murmuró Draco- ¿Para qué nos querrían a todos juntos?

- Ellos vinieron hace cuatro días a pedirme ese favor. Síganme.

Los Potter y los Weasley se sentaron juntos en un lado de la mesa y los Malfoy en el lado opuesto.

- Disculpa, Tom¿sabes para qué es todo esto?- preguntó Hermione.

- Dijeron algo de una reunión importante para sus familias, Sra. Weasley- y sin dar tiempo a que le preguntaran algo más, sonrió nerviosamente y salió de la vista.

Los matrimonios se miraron.

- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!- exclamó Ron.

- Tu siempre tan grosero, Weasley. Y creo que es obvio que todos nos hacemos la misma pregunta- contestó Draco de forma desagradable.

- No te parecía tan grosero cuando te estaba salvando el trasero, Malfoy- Ron pronunció el apellido con marcada repugnancia.

- Tendremos que esperar a los chicos para saber- Ginny intentó sonar conciliadora.

A las ocho en punto, entraron al local Scorpius, Rose, Albus y Selene y caminaron, valientemente, hasta la mesa ocupada por sus familias.

Selene saludó a sus padres con la mano que tenía libre, la otra estaba entrelazada con la de... No, no podía ser... ¡Albus Severus Potter!

La vos de Ron sacó a Draco de su breve trance.

- ¿¡Qué... qué significa esto!?- miraba a Scorpius y a Rose que también estaban tomados de las manos.

Harry simplemente no decía nada, solamente habría y cerraba la boca como si fuera un gran pez con anteojos

- Los juntamos porque creíamos que ya era hora de que lo supieran- dijo Scorpius.

- ¿Saber qué, cielo?- preguntó Astoria con miedo y rogando que no dijera lo que era obvio o en unos minutos se desataría la 3ª Guerra Mundial.

- Selene y yo estamos saliendo, papá- dijo Al mirando a su padre, Selene optó por no mirar al suyo.

Draco empalideció y Harry seguía sin decir nada, parecía que se le saldrían los ojos.

- Papá, tómalo con calma¿sí?- Rose le hablaba con sumo cuidado ya que las orejas de su padre estaban demasiado rojas- Scorpius y yo somos novios y...

- Estamos pensando en irnos a vivir juntos, Sr. Weasley- terminó diciendo Scorpius.

Los tres hombres los miraban sin parpadear.

"Mi heredero con una Weasley y mi princesa con un Potter"

"Mi hijo con una Malfoy"

"Mi pequeña, mi niña hermosa, con un... un..."

"Es una pesadilla" pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Los tres hombres cayeron sobre la mesa desmayados con un fuerte y seco golpe.

- Bueno, lo peor ya pasó¿no?.

- Sí, no fue tan malo como pense, solo ¡pum! y ya, sin gritos, ni lágrimas. ¡Qué raro!

- ¿Estarán bien?

- Sí, eso creo. Nuestros padres sobrevivieron a Voldemort podrán superar esto¿verdad?... ¿verdad?- preguntó Albus Severus mirando a las mujeres no muy seguro de sus palabras.

En ese momento, James llegó corriendo.

- ¡No! Me lo perdí¿cierto?

Lily lo miró por un segundo y comenzó a reír histéricamente.

- Tendrías que haberles visto los rostros- le dijo a su hermano mayor, aun riendo.

Su hermano había roto las reglas de forma espectacular y él se lo había perdido. ¡Demonios!

-------------------------------------------------

No creo que sea posible que Rose se quede con Scorpius, no me gustaría tampoco porque me encanta la rivalidad Malfoy-Weasley.

Me divertí mucho imaginando las caras de los tres padres y la forma en la que se estamparon contra la mesa, jajajaja...

Esta historia se va a quedar en One-Shot porque no tengo idea de cómo seguirla, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia estoy dispuesta a oírla... o leerla, jejeje...

¡Espero que les halla gustado!

**Besos **

Yo creo en Snape


End file.
